


We were at the beginning again

by stanthemhard



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s10e15 Lead, F/F, Love, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28137687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stanthemhard/pseuds/stanthemhard
Summary: Olivia's reaction to seeing Alex again
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Alexandra Cabot
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	We were at the beginning again

_Fin: “What are we waitin' on?”_

_Elliot: “Cragen. He says we don't touch the place until Greylek sees it, just in case IAB wants to screw with us again.”_

_Munch: “You sure Greylek's not on one of her "I gotta be at the crime scene" crusades?”_

_Fin: [looks ahead] “That's not Greylek”_

And just like that, everything around her seems to come to a stop, time slowing down, sound fading away while she spins, her head dizzy, her heart pounding hard in her chest. She can feel herself being pulled away, flashes of memories clouding her vision. Everything around her goes black, pitch black, and they swirl around her, bright and loud, in different colours and shapes. She tries to reach out for one, a blue one, blue like the sky, blue like the sea, blue like her eyes, but it slips through her fingers, so she reaches out for another one, a pink one, but not a harsh pink, a soft pink, a pink that’s pale, almost cream, pink like her lips, cream like her skin. This time she grabs it, and it wraps itself around her fingers, her hand, her arm. It spreads across her chest, over her heart, up to the right side of her face. It’s warm and soft, a comfortable warmth like the one that radiated from her embrace, like the one that radiated from her soft lips when they kissed her neck. Her eyes flutter close, and she smiles, not a big smile, more like the kind of smile you keep for yourself, a smile from the heart, a smile from inside.

She hears someone calling her name once, twice, before she finally draws back to reality. She looks up, swirls of pink and blue fading away. They’re standing in Dr. Gilbert Keppler’s living room; or rather, she’s standing over Dr. Gilbert Keppler’s dead body and Elliot’s by the door, leaning against the grey wall, his arms crossed over his chest.

“Liv! The pool of blood on in front of you, be careful”, he says, his voice gentle and warm. He’s happy, she can see it in the way his eyes shine, in the way he tries to stop his lips from quirking up into a smirk. He’s missed her. Not in the same way that she has of course, but he's missed her too. They all have.

She takes a step backwards, away from the blood, away from the body, never taking her eyes off her. When their gazes meet, her heart skips a beat, and she knows hers too.

“Alex!” she says with a smile.

“What have we got?” Alex answers, her piercing blue eyes staring at Olivia, only Olivia, always Olivia.


End file.
